Origins: Things Must Change
by BlackCherryAngel1
Summary: At age four, an accident involving the children's tutor made Ciara's family aware that she carried the Amell blood curse. Her parents knew the nobility would shun the family. Therefore, her brothers were told never to speak of their sister again because the demons would come. Ciara's parents hid her away until she turned six. The age when the Circle of Magi accepted their charges.


"You get away with everything because that templar, Cullen is in love with you." an exasperated voice taunted her.

Ciara Amell feared nothing except the false freedom waiting outside the walls of the Circle of Magi so this apprentice meant nothing to her. She stomped over getting in her face. The way Cullen felt about her had nothing to do with her success. How dare he question her accomplishments. This apprentice was a lazy screw up. Jealous. "You think they won't see that coming." She scolded her. "They expect us to rebel and turn apostate. If we work within the power set up by the chantry, we can make things better."

"It's too late." Mirhan's eyes held regret. Ciara understood why a few of the apprentices refused to tell her certain things for fear she would tell First Enchanter Irving, but this was different. She might be able to help in this situation.

"What's going on?" Ciara reached out to her former friend. "You know something, don't you?"

"Ciara, talk to her," his voice was whisper as he backed down. "Stop her, before he ruins this for us all." He left her to join the other apprentices huddled against the wall of the library. Something was about to happen and the mages didn't need anything else restricting the limited freedom they had within the Circle. There were those who wanted to escape. Escaped to what? She had no desire to join that world. Surely if the walls of the Circle could keep the mages confined with all of the power they possessed, it could keep out the Blight. Those were some of the lies she told herself for comfort. It sadden her to know that there was no one waiting for her out there. Her family abandoned her to this prison long ago when she was a tiny child. The moment that she was found to have magic, Ciara learned that many in her family had been born with the same curse. Her father knew he couldn't arrange a marriage for her. She was mage and therefore could no longer be used in a powerful marriage for the Amell's. The Circle of Magi was her home.

She swished her long braid, from side to side frustrated with all the conversations her fellow apprentices where having. Walking back over to the stack of books, she loved the smell of ancient tomes in the air. It made her feel better. The magnificent bookcases filling the room where she gathered to study daily. Old books lined the room filled with knowledge that took many years for her to learn. Jowan always teased her for having her head in the books, but that knowledge had gotten him out of many situations. There were mages who would give up their life for freedom, but what was out there really. Darkspawn, if the rumors where true. There was talk of Darkspawn sighting. Darkspawn, twisted evil creatures representing all the races of Thedas. They were being forced to stay inside as if the taint of the original magisters who entered the Black City would corrupt them too.

This part of the library was shadowy dark. She loved the sun light that normally shone through. Every corner of the library was alive. There were many hiding places between the stack where private conversations were had along with secret meetings and lovers trysts.

A genuine smile formed on her lips. She trusted her best friends, Jowan and Anders never to betray her. Things were always interesting around Anders. He often spoke of life outside of the Circle. He was determined to get back home to his life out there. Jowan was older when arrived at the Circle. He had been there for her through her adjusting to living in a guarded tower. She loved himfor that. It worried her that he was being secretive lately. Where is he? Jowan was always the first here to attend these meetings. Ciara did her best to avoid these meetings. They were filled with fussing about how someone was wronged that day.

 _One day, I'll be First Enchanter and I'll make a difference._ Ciara held on to her goal tight in her heart. They all knew it. Most hated her for it. She didn't care. Her newest friend was a Templar, Cullen. His boyish looks and charm grew on her over the years, but her heart belonged to Jowan. She understood why Cullen was pleasant to her. The reason she had respect for him was that he didn't force his sexual needs on her as many Templars did.

"What's wrong?" Anders stood behind her. She wondered how long he stood there. "I'm the one who usually looks bored out my mind, not you."

"All this talk of the Blight," she said, "There nothing we can do about it. Gregoir has already sent Wynne and Uldred to Ostagar. We are safe here."

"There is no Blight." Anders tone darken. "Gregoir just wanted an excuse to keep us from our exercise time in the garden."

"And your last attempted escape had nothing to do with that."

"Well, you are able to go outside, " he pouted.

A sigh escaped Ciara. "Not you too." Her friendship with Cullen never bothered him before.

"Is that him over there? Shall I make him jealous?"

There was a Templar over in the corner staring at them. Or maybe he was asleep, there was no way to tell from this distance. She wondered what Cullen was doing. Ciara remembered him laughing it off when she teased him that Gregoir was grooming him to be the future Knight-Commander. She was proud as Cullen got better assignments, but she didn't like that he was gone so much. Anders was right. She was unable to tend to her garden since he been sent away. The one good thing about being locked up in the circle that she had access to every ingredient she would ever need. However, there were rare agents that it took almost a year to replenished because of the growing season. It was practical to have a supply handy when she need them.

"There something going on," Ciara said changing the subject. "There are fewer Templars roaming the halls. That has to mean something."

"What are you starting to see conspiracies where there are none?" Anders raised an eyebrow then started to laugh not giving her a chance to respond.

"You are starting to be a bad influence on me and Jowan."

"Me?" Anders said placing his hand over his heart trying his best to look innocent. "I'm not the one afraid of his own shadow. I'm not hiding and not showing up of important things. Not taking notice of important things."

"Jowan was just being Jowan."

"And that should worry you." Anders said. "Why wasn't he at the lecture today?"

She shrugged her shoulder and said, "He told me to cover for him." Ciara knew it had to be something for her. Why else was he being so secretive recently? He always shared everything with her. "If I didn't have to lead the potion making today, I would have skipped it."

"There's something. . .," Anders rubbed his chin. "off about Jowan." Anders pulled her closer. "Watch him. I'm saying this as your friend."

"You want to be more than friends."

She felt Anders slip his arm around her waist. "We are more than friends." He brought his hands up her back stopping at her shoulders to give her a deep massage. Damn, Anders always smelled so good. She allowed him to continue until she felt his lips brush against hers. "Stop it." She hurried to get out from his grip. She needed to sit. She hoped Anders could not tell he had her for a moment. Anders sat down beside her with a smirk on his face and a twinkle in his eye. Ciara knew that look. _Trouble._ She slid over making room for him on the reading bench. Her fingers removed one of the bands binding her braid handing it to him.

"I'm tired of being cooped up in here," he said throwing his head back. Anders placed his loose mane into a ponytail without his usual fuss.

"There's a war going on out there. I hope you don't plan on taking off again."

"No difference, there a war going on in here."

Mirhan voice had a rigid tone that made her take notice. "We all agree that things must change, our problem is we can't some to a consensus on how to do it."

Ciara stood speaking in a calm manner, "Do you wish to have even more of our freedom taken. "In some ways, we possess more freedom than the Templars. Other than the Tranquil, we still possess our mind and passions. We control Lyrium, Lyrium doesn't control us. That's how we will gain power for ourselves."

"You wish to do that while remaining here within the Circle. That's no power. You think Gregoir respects Irving." Mirhan said.

"Has anyone seen Vaxie?" a female spoke in an attempt end the argument.

"Look under the Templar's skirt." Anders said as smoothly as if he was making casual conversation. Ciara looked back at Anders not believing he said that where everyone could hear. A few of the older Templars had a wives and families to call their own, but most had no such ties to the outside. Unspeakable things happen that weren't spoken about. None of the apprentices fought back when they were selected for special instruction by a accept an elf apprentice named, Vaxie. She and Anders, as Jowan mentioned more than once, had relations several times before she started taking daily pray time with the templar.

"No one has seen her in days," Mirhan said. "I'd think you'd be more concerned."

"I don't care." Anders said.

None of them had a plan on how the revolt would take place. Ciara tapped her foot to a rhythm only in her mind in order to calm down. There was something else going on within the Circle. Something no one wanted to talk about. Cullen would know what was going on here unless the Knight-Commander Gregoir forbid him to speak of it. That didn't worry her so much, she and Cullen had a friendship that few understood. However, if Cullen wouldn't tell her what was going on then it would mean only on thing. The trouble had something to do with one of her friends.


End file.
